<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kokichi Ouma x reader (gender neutral) smut/lemon/nsfw by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472331">Kokichi Ouma x reader (gender neutral) smut/lemon/nsfw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms'>M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, SHSL, SHSL reader, Sex, Sexual, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader, killing game, male reader - Freeform, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a porn with plot story from my tumblr blog:</p><p>@danganronpa-x-reader</p><p>follow there to make requests and see new x readers for danganronpa before they appear here!<br/>summary: the SHSL/Ultimate Personal Assistant reader falls in love with Kokichi, and he falls in love with them (smut in chapter 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was clear, to everyone else at least, that you and Kokichi liked each other. You always took his side during trials, always walked back to the dorms with him at night, and he actually defended you when someone else insulted you. You of course, were not immune to his pranks and jabs, but only he was the only one allowed to tease you, no one else. He still hadn’t officially asked you out or made any physical moves, and many people were placing bets on if he ever would.</p><p>     “Nah, that little freak’s too much of a coward,” Kaito would say.</p><p>     “I just can’t see Kokichi actually caring about someone other than himself, at least not in a romantic type of way…” Shuichi would ponder.</p><p>     “He probably just wants to get into their pants,” Maki replied with a monotone voice. “Little creep.”</p><p>     “Gonta think they are cute together. Kokichi’s friends should want to see Kokichi happy! Maybe he can ask them to be his mate with bugs?” When Kirumi inquired how that would work and what Gonta meant, he scratched his head, “Hmmm…maybe spell out ‘you are special,’ in bugs?” The maid was about to ask how one would get the bugs to stay still, but decided her time was much better spent elsewhere.</p><p>     “I just hope his feelings are genuine,” Kiibo spoke frankly. “They are really kind person and it would be horrible if he takes advantage of their feelings, not that I’d put it past him,” he grumbled.</p><p>~</p><p>     You strolled through the hallway that afternoon. It was noon on the dot, in fact, and Kirumi always prepared a royal feast for every meal. Everyone else was probably there already. Kokichi was at your side, eager to tell you of all his plans for the day, but nervous about it his feelings. They were getting in his way. The more he liked you, the harder normal conversation became. He wasn’t one to tell the truth about anything, but especially not the contents of his heart.</p><p>     “So you’re like….what? The Ultimate Secretary?”</p><p>     You rolled your eyes. You know he knew exactly what your title was. He was just like this, making dumb conversation or trying to start a little argument and put someone in a huff to avoid silences.</p><p>     “You gonna organize all my files and come help me cheat on my wife after work?” he continued. “Should I bend you over my desk in a little mini skirt?” Kokichi teased, a far too innocent tone on his lips for the words he was saying. You were embarrassed, but not surprised by his words. He was always vulgar and bold. Fuck it, he thought. He was done being a pussy about it. He’d wanted to be more romantically and sexually forward with you for awhile now, and he knew your shyness was no match for his advances. You couldn’t help but get a bit flustered at his words. The desk comment was a bit much.</p><p>     “N-no, it’s Ultimate Personal Assitant, and you know that! I do much more than sort files! I run errands, arrange events, network, do volunteer work, take phone calls, scout for new employees, fire incompetent ones, fundraise, attend meetings, help with mental heal-“</p><p>     “Ohhh so you’re just a really good secretary!”</p><p>     “Well…” you searched for a rebuttal, and he enjoyed watching you squirm under his gaze, “what the hell is Ultimate Supreme Leader supposed to mean?” You teased, punching his soldier lightly. “That could be the leader of a small band of evil preschoolers for all we know!”</p><p>     Kokichi approached you suddenly, ripping your clipboard from your hand and tossing it to the ground before slamming you up against the nearest wall. His hips held your own in place, and he placed one hand on the wall beside your head before leaning in menacingly. You were really grateful that no one else was in the hallway where the little tyrant had decided to bully you on your way to Kirumi’s lunch. You found this position extremely compromising and didn’t know if you could handle on-lookers</p><p>     “You know, y/n, it’s realllllly dangerous to make fun of an evil supreme leader. Maybe you should choose your words more carefully…” Your face heated up, and you couldn’t help but tremble under his unrelenting stare.</p><p>     “I could show you just how dominating I can be, yeah?” His hand ghosted across your neck before pulling away, your breath catching in your throat. “Maybe you should be my personal assistant! I doubt you’ve ever worked for someone as important as me before.” You looked away, your heart beating too fast to face him. He grabbed your chin with pale, slender fingers and forced you to look into his violet, violent eyes.</p><p>     “Kokichi, if you like me, you should just say so,” you spoke quietly, but refused to allow your voice to waver. If you had to be cornered emotionally, then dammit, so did he!</p><p>      “Who would ever like you?” He snarled and leaned in, still holding your chin, until his smirking lips hovered dangerously closely to yours. “Sigh…oh well!” He backed off of you, hands behind his head, “I’ll convince you to work under me one day. The benefits are great~” He skipped off down the hall as if nothing had happened, a child-like grin on his face.</p><p>     You were left a nervous mess, picking up your clipboard and straightening out your clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the smutty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kokichi finally released you from your vulnerable position pinned against the wall, you quickly scampered past him and into the dining hall for Kirumi’s meal, wishing very desperately to forget the whole scenario…</p><p>     …but you couldn’t.</p><p>     “You gonna organize all my files and come help me cheat on my wife after work?” he continued. “Should I bend you over my desk in a little mini skirt?”</p><p>     His words from earlier echoed in your head as you sat next to Korekiyo at the edge of the table. You’d hoped sitting by the long-winded anthropologist would get your mind out of the gutter, hoping that he’d tell you an hour-long tale of some ritual gone wrong in a far-off land, but although he blabbered on and on, you couldn’t stop the tape from rewinding and replaying in your head:</p><p>     “Should I bend you over my desk in a little mini skirt?” </p><p>     You weren’t even wearing a skirt, you were wearing some comfortable sweatpants for a rare day off from your constant work. Work kept you at peace, kept your mind off the killing game, but you reluctantly allowed yourself a casual day once a week after Kokichi’s insisted that everyone needed a day off, even a Supreme Leader. You’d still opted to carry around your clipboard, however, in case something came up and you needed to take notes.</p><p>     The clipboard he’d thrown on the ground when he…pinned you up against the wall…</p><p>     Dammit, (Y/N)! You mentally scolded yourself. You had to shake this off, before the heat pooling under your cheeks and between your legs became obvious to others.</p><p>     “(Y/N)?” Korekiyo waved a bandaged hand in front of your eyes, and you snapped back at attention.</p><p>     “H-huh?” You sputtered, looking to him with glazed over eyes.</p><p>      “I asked you if you’d ever traveled to-” you phased out again, not even hearing the rest of Korekiyo’s question as your eyes wandered and landed on Kokichi.</p><p>     And he was smirking. And he was smirking at you. </p><p>     Fuck…he knows.</p><p>     You didn’t know why you felt so embarrassed. You and Kokichi had flirted every day since you’d gotten here, and he was often more physical with you than you were used to. This incident in the hall earlier was nothing! Why were you so worked up? Well… it is true that you two had never actually admitted your feelings, or taken things further than longing or lingering touches. You’d never even kissed, so why was your every thought consumed by the mental image of the little purple-haired demon ramming into you from behind?</p><p>     You shook your head and furrowed your brow, realizing there was a bit of drool at the corner of your mouth. You quickly looked to Kokichi to see if he’d noticed. Of course he had. The little imp smiled wickedly back at you, his pinky finger lingering at the corner of his mouth as he wiped some spilled over gravy from his lips and sucked it off of his finger.</p><p>     Kirumi had masterfully prepared a western-style Thanksgiving-themed dinner for you all, noting that yesterday everyone had complained about wanting some hearty comfort food, a huge feast to pass out to after, but you had a feeling you wouldn’t be sleeping like a baby that night.</p><p>     Damn him. Why did he have to make you feel this way? He was a 5’1” little tyrannical asshole. Everyone was wary of him at least, and some outright hated him. So why had you savored every glance he’d made your way, every touch, every night you spent hanging out with him alone? Why did you want more?</p><p>     Kokichi stood, handing his plate nonchalantly to Kirumi, using Kirumi’s location in the room as an excuse to get close to you. He leaned down, his mouth whispering into your ear and setting you on edge.</p><p>     “Meet me in the usual spot in an hour.” There was something predatory in his voice. You said nothing in reply, not that he gave you the opportunity to, skipping off mischievously.</p><p>~</p><p>     You stood in the back of classroom A, waiting impatiently. You met Kokichi there almost every night to discuss plans for the next day and or plan one of his stupid pranks before spending the rest of the night together and you always got there before him. The Ultimate Assistant was always early, just a side effect of the job. You gazed off into space, hoping he would arrive soon.</p><p>     “I could show you just how dominating I can be, yeah?” Your hand touched your throat, remembering the gentle grip he held there earlier that day. The heat was beginning to rise again in your sweatpants. He was being so…hot. It was so much more boldness than you were used to. “Maybe you should be my personal assistant! I doubt you’ve ever worked for someone as important as me before.” You remembered how assertive he’d been, showing you his feelings the only way he knew how. Kokichi wasn’t one to confess with flowers and a moonlit dinner.</p><p>     “Kokichi, if you like me, you should just say so,” you’d said to him. Why couldn’t he just be normal about your relationship? Why couldn’t he just be normal, for once? Everyone knew you two liked each other, but…</p><p>      “Who would ever like you?” The memory of his words reverberated in your head. Did he not like you after all? Why did you feel so doubtful and self-conscious all of a sudden?</p><p>     “You look like you’re constipated.” Kokichi’s voice, his real, live voice, brought you out of your own mind as he waltzed into the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>     “Kokichi! You’re here!” You jumped, a bit startled, your nerves bouncing around at the sight of him. You felt your body reacting almost immediately.</p><p>     “…Uh, yeah? I’m the one who told you to come, idiot,” he grinned, gliding up to you and sitting on a desk in front of you, legs criss-crossed like a child.</p><p>     “S-so, what did you want?” you stuttered.</p><p>     “What do I want? We always meet up here…why are you so nervous~? Still embarrassed from earlier?” He wasted no time, almost cutting you off.</p><p>     “Because of the hallway thing? N-No! Why would I even car-”</p><p>     “I was talking about how I caught you staring at dinner like I was the meal, but good to know you’re still thinking about that, too.”</p><p>     “T-too?” Your heart leapt into your throat as Kokichi hopped off of the desk and approached you.</p><p>      “Oh, did I say that~? Must have slipped.” He invaded your personal space, lips inches from yours as he stared at them hungrily. Your pants were becoming uncomfortably warm and felt like a constricting burden. His breath puffed out, smelling minty and clean. But, you’d just had a huge, savory meal…did he prepare for this? “So… it’s been a few months now, and I was just planning on teasing you and making you want me and want me until you couldn’t stand it any longer, but… I’m getting tired of this game.” He pouted dramatically before harshly grabbing the back of your neck with his pale hand, giving you little time to react before forcing his lips onto yours.</p><p>      “Mmmh-!” Your eyes flew open, panicking. When his grip softened and his other hand moved down to the small of your back, you relaxed a bit, melting into his kiss. You moaned softly, letting him take control. He was small, but man, was he powerful, and in more ways than one. His tongue forced its way into your mouth and played with your own before he bit down roughly on your lip. You pulled away roughly, a thought coming to your mind. You both sucked in air desperately. “I thought you said no one would ever like me?” You smirked, and his face contorted in irritation. He grabbed you again roughly and pushed you down face-first onto the desk behind him. You gasped, cheek flush against the cool surface.</p><p>     “Hmpf... shut up.” He bent over you, his chest pressed against your back as he growled into your ear. “Where’d the attitude come from? Aren’t secretaries supposed to respect their boss?” Your breath was becoming ragged, eager to play along, but you wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction.</p><p>     “Well, I’m not your secretary!” You let it slide that he called you a secretary again, and not a personal assistant, going along with his little game. He pushed you down harder, a yelp of pain erupting from your lips. It was the good type of pain, the type that shot spikes of excitement down your spine. Your hands were beside your head, your arms the only thing supporting you in your flattened and vulnerable position.</p><p>     “You are now~” he sang, a hand on your inner thigh. You gasped, and Kokichi smirked at the reaction.</p><p>     “I-I’m not!” You retorted, trying to steady your voice.</p><p>     “You are!” he yelled before biting down deeply on the intersection of your neck and shoulder. His teeth sank into your flesh, and you groaned, making him push his little evil fangs even deeper. This pulled out an aroused mewl unlike anything you’ve ever heard from yourself. You felt your face heat up, both humiliated and incredibly turned on.</p><p>     “I’m,” You wheezed, “I’m not! I’d never work for someone like you!”</p><p>     “Really~? Your body says otherwise…” His hand squeezed your thigh before trailing upward, feeling the heat emanating from your core. Your eyes widened as he swirled his lithe fingers around teasingly. His hand flew up to the waistband of your grey sweatpants, slowly pulling them down around your knees, along with your underwear. He was clearly becoming antsy and impatient.</p><p>     “K-Kokichi!” This was all so fast and new, but you didn’t want it to stop. You began perspiring and panting like a dog.</p><p>     “Say you’ll be my assistant?” He mused, his purple locks tickling your ear in his position crushing you against the desk.</p><p>     “N-No!” His hand holding you down released you, knowing you weren’t going anywhere, and came up to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers sloppily, and you could hear them becoming soaked with his saliva.</p><p>     “Awww…. you’re hurting my feelings now,” He almost moaned, bringing his now soaked digits down to swirl around your heat, coating it with his slick spit. Your breathing hitched, and he bit back a feral sound. You felt something hard poke against your ass through his tight white pants. “Please?”</p><p>     “No!” You could barely speak anymore and your voice, now in shambles because of him, only encouraged him further. He had done this to you, he was the one making the prim and proper little secretary fall to pieces under his touch. He did tell you he could be dominating. You’d seen it in his interactions with your peers, but…you’d never expected anything like this.</p><p>     “Yes.” A zipping sound could be heard, and his pants fell to the floor.</p><p>     “No.”  You felt him fumble his hand down to stroke himself, and he groaned into the shell of your ear.</p><p>     “Yes.” He was falling apart, too.</p><p>     “No.” You shot back stubbornly. You felt something warm and firm press against your ass. Your heart was almost beating out of your chest. Something was now lined up with your wet entrance, teasingly hesitating, waiting.</p><p>     “Yes…?” He spoke more seriously, looking for a different type of consent now. You trembled.</p><p>     “Yes.” You stated desperately. He smirked. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he rolled his hips forward, filling you to the brim.</p><p>     “Aaah…ha~” He sighed, losing himself for a second before regaining his composure. He inhaled deeply and stood, completely inside you. One of his hands held you down by your neck, the other dug into your hips, steadying you. He gave you no time to adjust before he pulled back out to the tip, and slammed back in.</p><p>     “Gah!” You whined as he began to set his pace, ramming in and out of you mercilessly. “Kokichi!” His name fell from your lips, the only thought swimming about your mind.</p><p>     “I knew this was what you wanted~ Nishishi~ Ever since this afternoon in the hall. It was written all. Over. Your. Face!” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust that had your walls spasming and gripping him tightly. He let sounds of his own pleasure spill from his poisonous mouth. “I knew you wanted me. I’ve known all this time!” He chuckled with venom in his words.</p><p>     “Y-you wanted me, too!” You spat, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. “You- aah!” you yelped, his cold palm slapping your exposed ass as hard as he could. That was going to leave a mark.</p><p>     “Don’t presume to know my mind, my little secretary~” He deftly countered your attempt to flip this on him, and quickened his pace, now leaning back over you for support. He was coming undone. The smell of sweat and arousal filled the air between you two and his hips slapped messily against you.</p><p>     “Ahh~ Kokichi, I-” He bit down on your shoulder again, silencing you. His hand flew around to your throat, choking off your words.</p><p>     “I know.” He spoke cockily, grinning into the back of your neck. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to your peak, ready to spill over. His grip on your throat tightened until you could hardly breathe, head spinning with the lack of oxygen.</p><p>     “P-please,” you choked out, barely holding on. You felt Kokichi slipping as well.</p><p>     “Uhhhnnn~” he grumbled in a tone uncharacteristically deep for his voice. That was all it took to send you over the edge: his chest vibrating into your back and proof of his pleasure in your ear. “Gah!” His eye squeezed shut and he pumped into you so hard you knew you’d be sore the next day, eager to have you finish with him.</p><p>     “K-Koki- agh!” You went cross-eyed, vision blurring as you felt him release inside of you. Your walls clenched around him, tightening as your own fluids spilled from you. Waves of overstimulated bliss rolled over you both as his seed spilled inside you. You could feel him pulsate, enjoying the noises you made.</p><p>     Completely spent, he panted, pulling himself out before collapsing on top of you.</p><p>      “Did-did I make you feel good?” Was that a hint of anxiety in his voice? Your brow lifted in surprise, still flat against the desk. He couldn’t see your expression, but feared what you thought of him. What if you didn’t want this after all? What if he hadn’t satisfied you? What if it ended after this?</p><p>     “Yes, Kokichi. Of course.” You smiled weakly, also exhausted.</p><p>    “Good! I knew it.” Oops, there was the Kokichi you knew and loved.</p><p>     “Of course you did,” you patronized him, giggling breathily. He pecked your cheek quickly.</p><p>     “Consider this my confession. I guess someone out there does like you. Who’d’ve thought?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>